The goal of this Phase II project is to continue development and testing of an improved double-lumen hemodialysis access catheter with optimized fluid flow and structural characteristics. In Phase I, a computational fluid dynamics (CFD) and flow visualization approach was used to develop and test a preliminary catheter design. The design includes double lumen catheter with half-round lumens having angled ends and optimized lumen size, inter-port distance, and a wedge-shaped flow divider between the outlets. This design has potential advantages over several existing cathethers in clinical practice, the advantages being minimization of: 1) access recirculation, 2) potential for thrombosis and hemolysis, 3) suction pressures, and 4) flow resistance offered by the device. Phase II will involve further CFD studies to further improve the design, in vitro experimental observations, manufacture of medical grade catheters, and clinical studies. A videotape and other appendix documents were considered. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE